


Wish on a Shooting Star

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy recalls the day she fell in love with Loke, and the wish she made that day. LoLu Week - Day 1: Stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish on a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for LoLu Week, running from August 11 to 17th. Please drop in and see all the pretty fanart and fanfics.
> 
> [lolu-week.deviantart.com](http://lolu-week.deviantart.com)  
> [loluweek.tumblr.com](http://loluweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> [See my book cover here!](http://fav.me/d6hmrwx)
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by the biggest star of them all, Hiro Mashima.
> 
> **Day 1: Stargazing**

It was August, the night of the Perseid meteor shower. On a hill outside of Magnolia, away from the lights of the city, two people laid in the dark grass, wrapped up on a blanket, gazing at the heavens. Every time a meteor streaked by, Lucy gave a small gasp or excited "oooh!" The exceptionally bright and burning ones that slashed the night with their white-hot flames made her cry out in amazement and point out their fading trail of fiery dust. Every time she made a reaction, Loke hugged her a little closer. Maybe he did not particularly like watching shooting stars, but he loved to watch Lucy.

"Hey Loke? Do you remember the first time we saw a shooting star together?"

He hummed, and it rumbled in his chest like the purr of a lion. "Of course I do. I went to go see you one last time, just to tell you goodbye." His voice hinted at the sadness he had felt that night. Why he sought Lucy out, he did not fully understand back then. Of all the girls he could have visited, why the one who knew him only for a month and did not have the highest opinion of his former playboy ways?

Softly, Lucy confessed, "I fell in love with you that night."

Loke blinked in shock. She never told him that!

"So, maybe seeing shooting stars isn't the most amazing thing for you, but for me, each of those streaks of light is a reminder of that night. Later on, after I rescued you, I saw another shooting star in the sky, and I made a wish on it." She turned around in his arms and leaned down over him, letting her blonde hair frame her face. "I wished that you'd stay with me forever."

He smiled up at her, admiring the way the stars made a tiara of celestial diamonds around the golden head of his lovely princess. "You know," Loke smirked seductively, "this is the month of Leo."

She tittered softly at that playful, catlike glint in his eyes. "Indeed it is!"

"I'm allowed to grant a wish."

Lucy gasped softly, and her huge eyes blinked in amazement. "Eh? Is that true?"

He chuckled quietly. "Well...no," he admitted honestly. "But I can grant _that_ wish." He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "Staying beside you for eternity? That, I promise!"

Lucy leaned on his chest and gave him a long kiss. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her closer, and his adventurous hands slid down until she moaned softly at his caresses. The blanket and the darkness of the summer night hid the sensual movements happening between them.

Above in the heavens, another meteor streaked through the sky, as if answering Lucy's wish.


End file.
